The invention relates to a handle for a skateboard, particularly to a foldable handle for a skateboard.
Skateboards have been popular among young people for many years. During the use of such a skateboard, since the user must stand on the base board of the skateboard with one foot and propel himself with the other, he must exercise extreme skill in maintaining his balance. This is dangerous for beginners and children. A skateboard with a handle screwed to the base board has been developed to reduce the danger. However, when such a handle is assembled with the base board, it is inconvenient to transport and to store. Although, it may be disassembled with the base board to transport or store, it takes a relatively large amount of time because of the need to screw and unscrew a number of screws.